


Middle School Life

by karmacsebastian



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmacsebastian/pseuds/karmacsebastian
Summary: AU. The Inuyasha characters are usually in a high school setting, right? Well, this time, they're in a middle school setting. Warning: OOCness! R&R, please?





	Middle School Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. The only things I own are Kaylee Aaron, Katie Abney,Brittany Adams, Carla Dabney, Jessica VanBuren, Steven Abendroth, Harry Dalry,Eric Gall and David Sanxy.  
Summary: AU. The characters are in a middle school setting. OOCnes!  
.oOOo.  
Beta-Reader's Note: This is my friend's first fanfiction, so please, be respectfull and don't flame.  
A/N: this was Beta-Read in 2008  
.oOOo.  
Middle School Life  
Chapter One:  
"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Are you guys coming or not?" Kagome asked. She didn't want to miss the school bus on the first day of school. She was in front of the Tashio house waiting for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru so they could walk to the bus stop together.  
A couple seconds later, Inuyasha came out.  
"What took you so long?" Kagome inquired, a little angrily. She was really getting nurvous.  
"I was fighting Sesshomaru for the last poptart." Inuyasha replied, somewhat sheepishly.  
"Oh..." Kagome smiled slightly. "Which one of you won?"  
Just then, Sesshomaru was coming out of the door. He answered for Inuyasha, saying that it was him. Inuyasha should try harder, but, then again, it would never work. "I, Sesshomaru, would always win."  
"No, you wouldn't." Inuyasha retorted.  
"You wanna bet?"  
But before Inuyasha could retort back, Kagome started pushing him to the bus stop. Everybody was lucky because the Middle school bus was just showing up.  
When the bus got to the school, everyone headed for home room. Luckily Inuyasha and Kagome were in the same home room.  
As soon as Kagome and Inuyasha saw Sango, they go and sat next to her.  
As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome sit down, Sango started up conversation. "How was your summer vacation?"  
and both Inuyasha and Kagome answered "good."  
"Sango, I have a story to tell you!" Kagome exclaimed, but before she could reaccount the pop tart incedent, the late bell rang.  
Mrs. Simpson introduced herself as the home room teacher for the year. and told a little about herself. After Mrs. Simpson does that she starts calling everybody's name. After she is done with that she hands out some first day papers and tells everyone that the signatures are due Friday. After Mrs. Simpson is done handing out papers the bell rings to go to first period.  
In English class - which Kagome has first period - its just Kagome and Kouga.  
When the bell rings, Mrs. Thompson does roll call, then begins on telling the rules of the classroom.  
As Mrs. Thompson was droning on about the rules of the classroom, Kagome and Kouga talked quietly while making it look like they were listening to Mrs. Thompson.  
When the bell rings to go to the next period, Kagome and Kouga head to their next class which is gym.  
When they got there, they didn't see any of their friends they figured they were in a different gym class than them.  
Kagome and Kouga then went to sit down on the bleachers and continue to talk.  
A couple minutes after Kouga and Kagome arrive 7 more people walk in and 5 of them sat next to Kagome and Kouga.  
After Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru Ayume and Sango sit down the late bell rings and the teachers come in and stood in front of the bleachers and started roll call. The one to start calling names is Mrs. Anderson.  
"Kaylee Aaron?"  
"Here." A girl toward the back of the class answered, waving her hand in the air for the teacher to see.  
"Katie Abney?"  
"Here." Another girl waved.  
"Brittany Adams?"  
"Here." Another girl, a shorter girl, called standing up from her seat.  
"Carla Dabney?"  
"Here." The girl closest to Inuyasha waved, smiling at the teacher.  
"Kagome Higurashi?"  
"Here," Kagome called, waving a hand at the teacher. she grinned over at Inuyasha, who returned it quickly.  
"Ayume Sakiko?"  
"Here." A girl near the back of the gym called, also waving her hand in the way that it seemed everyone in the class was doing.  
"Sango Tijjya?"  
"Here." Sango waved, grinning at Kagome.  
"Jessica VanBuren?"  
"Here," the last girl waved.  
After Mrs. Anderson was done calling the girls, Mr. York starts calling the boys names.  
"Steven Abendroth?"  
"Here." A boy with straight black jelled hair called.  
"Kouga Araki?"  
"Here," Kouga grinned rogueishly at Kagome.  
"Harry Dalry?"  
"Here," A boy called, seeming like he didn't want to be in gym class at all.  
"Eric Gall?"  
"Here." A boy with a football T-Shirt on called.  
"Miroku Houshi?"  
"Here," Miroku called, scanning an epreciative eye over the girls.  
"David Sanxy?"  
"Here," A boy with glasses called, waving a hand shortly at the teacher, staring at his backpack longingly. Kagome guessed that he liked reading, or he hadn't finished some assignment for a class.  
"Inuyasha Tashio?"  
"Here," Inuyasha responded, glaring at the teacher.  
"Sesshomaru Tashio?"  
"Here, unfortunetly." Sesshomaru called, glaring hard at Inuyasha.  
After Mr. York was done, they split up the groups into different parts of the gym. Kagome ended up between Sango and Ayume. Mrs. Anderson and Mr. York then started explaining the rules and that this was a mixed grade class and also a co-ed class meaning they would collaborate with the boys on some of the sports. After they were done explaining the rules, they let the class do whatever they wanted till the end of the period.  
Inuyasha was going to play Dodgeball, but he ended up in being chased by Sesshomaru who wanted to hug him, appairently.  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Ayume went outside and sat down on the bleachers next to the gym door and watched Inuyasha be chased by Sesshomaru.  
After a minute of watching, Miroku started rooting for Inuyasha with his shirt off flying in the air and tried to get Sango to do it, to, but ended up in being hit by one of her shoes. After Miroku was down Sango continued to beat Miroku with that same shoe.  
Inuyasha eventually tripped and Sesshomaru started hugging him - in which Kagome got her camera out and took a picture.  
The rest of the school day went well. When it was over, Kagome was glad.  
When Kagome got home, her mom as well as her gramps wasn't home and she saw a note on the desk next to the door. After reading the note, Kagome went and watched TV in the family room till her mom came home - at 4 with her gramps and brother. They said hi which Kagome returns and went and did their own things.  
At seven, Kagomes mom said it was time for dinner and everyone went and sat around the table.  
After dinner, Kagome and Souta went to take a bath or Shower - with Souta in their moms room and Kagome in the hall bathroom - then, went to bed.


End file.
